1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an anti-reverse structure for a spinning reel, and more particularly to an anti-reverse structure for a spinning reel having a stopper mechanism for preventing a rotary frame from rotating backward in a line unwinding direction.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Conventionally, this type of anti-reverse structure for a spinning reel has a stopper mechanism including a ratchet wheel mounted on a spool shaft extending forwardly of a reel body to be rotatable with a rotary frame, and pawls for engaging teeth of the ratchet wheel (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1988-64, for example).
The ratchet wheel mounted on the spool shaft as above is contained in an interior space of the rotary frame. Consequently, the ratchet wheel must have a small diameter. Further, the engaging teeth of the ratchet wheel must have a certain thickness in order to secure sufficient strength to resist backward rotation of the wheel. This results in a limited number of teeth formed on the ratchet wheel.
Since the teeth cannot be formed close to one another, there occurs play before the stopper mechanism becomes operative when a fish strikes a bait and the angler attempts to land the fish. When the stopper mechanism becomes operable by a pull from the fish, a shock corresponding to the play may occur with engagement between the pawls and teeth. This could result in breaking of the fishing line or other inconveniences.
The above anti-reverse structure further includes a drive element loosely fitted on a boss of the ratchet wheel for switching the pawls between an operative position to engage the teeth of the ratchet wheel and an inoperative position retracted from the teeth. This drive element and other associated components are disposed outside the reel body. Thus, these components are exposed to the influence of seawater. It is necessary to provide a certain measure, such as placing the drive element outside the reel body but inside the rotary frame, and sealing adjacent positions of the rotary frame and reel body to prevent entry of seawater and the like to the interior space of the rotary frame.